


Three Is Sometimes Better Than Just Two

by BabydollHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21 year old Harry, 23 year old Louis, 31 year old Louis, Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Harry gets called a slut like only once, Multi, Riding, Rimming, Threesome, Top Louis, only for a small bit I promise, the rest are like small encouraging words, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabydollHazza/pseuds/BabydollHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 Year old Louis turns up in 2015 Harry and Louis' bathroom, things occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is Sometimes Better Than Just Two

**Author's Note:**

> For the bottom Harry drought because fuck I know we're all thirsty

Being woken up by someone screaming wouldn't be the most ideal way to wake up but that's just how Harry woke up this particular morning. 

"Louis why fook are you screaming?" He asked with a deep groggy voice. He looked over to see Louis peeking out from behind the bathroom door in one of his shirts (hey who can  
blame him? he loves Harry's smell).

"Oh, hey baby good morning, sorry I woke you up" Louis said a little too fast and high pitched for Harry not to notice.

"Lou what's up with your voice, you sound nervous," he then noticed his face "you look as white as a ghost Louis"

"Haz I promise its nothing, I'm just a bit...Hungry, can you go make me some pancakes love?" he asked sounding more calm so Harry could believe him.

"Okay, but are you sure you're okay?" He asked coming over to Louis

"y-yeah just hungry s'all" he said now panicking internally

"Lou are you really su-"

"Yes I am baby please just make me something to eat please," he said cutting him off "I really don't want to fight right now, I promise I'll tell you when I get down there"

"Okay then, I'll see you downstairs” Harry sadly said getting out of the room. 'Shit' Louis thought 'shit, shit, shit' what is he going to do now? Out of all the days for a futuristic version of himself to arrive it had to-

"Oi so are we having breakfast or not?" Louis turned to the older man, well not necessarily a ‘man’. It was his older self, which yeah was pretty weird to wake up and find your older self in the fucking bathroom looking as freaked out as you. He stood there with his arms crossed over his incredibly toned abs giving a coy look. His eyes were still blue but had more grey in them. He had a lot of stubble on his face, as if he hadn’t shaved in days, it was pretty hot. His hair was pushed back but was still messy with a few strands of hair coming to his forehead. He looked much buffer than him, his arms were literally /bulging/ with muscle and his shoulders broader his legs looked the same though which, really, he didn’t mind. The thing was that he was really fucking hot. He wanted to go over and like his fucking chest and- wait focus Louis you’re supposed to be mad at him.

"Shut up, we're having breakfast, just wait" Louis said. Ever since he got up this morning to take a wee the future Louis popped out of nowhere giving him grief.

"I'm really hungry too you know, I also got here early with an empty stomach, god why is my younger self so rude" Older Louis breathed out

"why is my older self so impatient, god aren't you like 30? You have a kid already, I think you should've had your lessons of patience from that” Louis said

"So? I'm in your come scented bathroom, hungry, and you keep yelling at me, of course I'm going to be annoying you" he said looking at his younger self.

"Okay look, you can stay in here and I'll just get you breakfast okay?" Louis asked pinching his nose from the current stress he was having.

"But why can't I come with you?" older Louis asked looking at him

"Because, Harry would freak out and possibly pass out" Louis explained

"Alright then, just for Harry's sake then" older Louis said, giving a mischievous smile. Apparently, Louis didn’t notice because he just kept talking again.

"Okay then, stay here, I'll bring breakfast, bye" Louis said going out the door. God this was going to be a long day  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
“Hey love, I’m back” Louis said coming into the kitchen 

“Hey, are you feeling better now?” Harry asked looking at him from behind, flipping another pancake. Cute.

“Yeah I am, the pancakes smell real good love” he said coming up behind Harry and kissing him on the cheek.

“Thanks” he said brining his attention back to the pancakes. 

“Sorry I woke you up by my screams” He blurted out

“It’s fine Lou, don’t worry about it” Harry calmly said

“Are you sure? You just looked so peaceful until-”

“Lou don’t worry about it, besides, I just got the pancakes done” Harry got out two plates with 3 perfectly stacked pancakes, a square of butter, and drizzled syrup on top,

“Baby that looks delicious” Louis complemented making Harry blush

“Thanks I try” he said now getting the tea and setting it on the table. They both went ahead and took a bite of their pancakes and took a sip of tea. They ate silently together enjoying each other’s company.

“That was amazing love, I think I’m going to eat another one” Louis said standing up and getting a second round for himself, well technically.

“alright, you’re going to have to wash your plate then” Harry said turning on the faucet and putting soap on a sponge. 

Louis tiptoed upstairs and into the room to give his 31 year old self some pancakes. Once he entered the room, he wasn’t there, nor inside the bathroom ‘fuck’was all that he could think of. ‘Where the fuck is he now?” then he heard a noise down stairs. He’s gonna kill him.He ran downstairs to find out what was going on in the kitchen, then looked over and yes he really needs to murder his older self. 

“God baby I love your arse so nice and thick for me” Older Louis said grinding his hardening cock over Harry’s arse

"Y-yeah only for you” He said grinding his bum back “hmm I love your beard, it feels so nice, would really love to have that between my thighs”

"Yeah? Want to sit on my face darling and use my tongue to get off darling? Is that what you want” older Louis said now grabbing Harry’s hips and pulling him in closer.  
Once Louis heard those things come out of his mouth two things instantly popped into his mind. One, why the fuck was he grinding on Harry when he had his own Harry in his time. Two, that really did sound hot, Harry would look so nice riding his future selves’ face whimpering and trying to get off with just his tongue, actually seeing how he looks riding his face…But number one was, well, number one on his mind right now.

“You piece of shit” He angrily muttered. After that, both heads turned around to see Louis standing in the middle of the kitchen. ‘Well I’m screwed’ Louis thought.

“Wait what!” Harry yelled getting out of older Louis’ grip “How are you here next to me and far away, what the fuck is going on?!?” Just before Louis could answer Harry passed out on the cold kitchen floor.

“SEE WHAT YOU JUST DID YOU IDIOT” Louis screamed out at his older self “ Don’t just stand there Pick him up OH MY GOD”

“Oh shit yeah” Louis watched his older self pick up Harry carrying him to the living room and setting him on the couch.

“Why did you come down here when I specifically told you not to” Louis said to his older self clenching his fists together.

“Look, do you really think that I would just stay up there by myself? No, I am a man of my own actions, I run one of the biggest production companies, I have freedom, I can do  
whatever I want” Older Louis argued “Besides I’m 31 years old and you’re still 23”

“That’s not much of a big age difference anyways” Louis huffed looking at his older self

“Yes it is, now let me take care of this, I’m more mature than you think” Older Louis explained

“Ugh alright, so what are we going to do with Harry?” Louis asked

“Just wait until he gets up” Older Louis simply said

“Okay”

They both sat on the couch watching Harry sleep…well kind of and both thinking the exact same thing ‘god he’s so pretty’.

“So uhm hows life in the future” Louis asked

“It’s good, just rose is in her terrible two’s which, yeah, kind of stressful in the house” Older Louis fondly chuckled

“So she’s not a baby anymore?” Louis asked

“Well I wouldn’t say-” Then all of a sudden Harry stirred awake opening his beautiful green eyes.

“Lou what happened?” He said sitting up, then he noticed the two Louis’s “Okay nevermind”

“I will explain everything” Older Louis sat up “Okay so I was getting up to go to the bathroom right? Alright then I closed my eyes for a bit then when I opened them, I was still in  
the bathroom but something seemed different about it so I looked around and saw my younger self come into the bathroom and shriek. Well of course I did too though and then he told me to stay quiet and I was nearly about to argue when I heard your voice.”

“So how did you get here?” Harry asked

“That’s just it, I don’t know how I got here” Older Louis said

“Are you going to go back to the future?” Louis asked turning to his older self

“Probably, I guess I’ll have to wait, I mean this isn’t the first time I randomly traveled back to the past” Older Louis said 

“How’d you get back to the future?” Louis asked looking at him

“Well I’m pretty hungry now, so after I eat I’ll tell you” Older Louis said getting up and going to the kitchen 

“Are you fucking serious?!?” Louis yelled out

“Louis, be nice, he hasn’t eaten anything since he got here” Harry argued as he followed Older Louis into the kitchen. ‘Fine’ Louis huffed out following Harry. Once they got to the kitchen Harry kept asking questions about the future, which led older Louis to give him brief answers since he couldn’t talk much about the future. Once he was finished, Louis asked him how he gets back to the future.

“Well uhm it’s sort of, how do you say, explicit?” Older Louis said blushing

“What do you mean by ‘explicit’?” Harry asked

“Well, uhm basically the first time I came here, we all had uhm sex” Older Louis explained “And after a few minutes I went to my present time”

“Are you serious?” Louis asked putting his hands on his hips.

“Yes I am” Older Louis said looking at him with the most serious face he could ever pull off.

“So how are we going to, erm, do this?” Harry asked getting a little interested with this

“However you want princess” Older Louis said as he winked at him causing Harry to blush a deep red. “But first, why don’t we all go to the bedroom huh? I’m sure Louis would love to get rid of me, isn’t that right?

“Y-yeah okay let’s uhm go” Louis struggled out. Why was he getting flustered? He was supposed to be the one in charge.  
They all went upstairs to the bedroom to try to make things a little more…well comfortable. Older Louis sat on the bed leaving both Harry and Louis standing looking at the man. 

“Louis, come over here for a bit please” Older Louis requested giving a sinister smile. He looked over at Harry before coming in front of his older self not knowing what was going to happen. “Sit on my lap, don’t be shy”

Louis hesitantly sat on his older selves’ lap both legs on each side of his hips. Older Louis leaned over and pressed a small kiss over Louis’ lips before he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. They both started licking into each other’s mouth, Louis sighing against his lips because eyes this was just so hot. He made a small moan feeling his older self’s cock start hardening under his ass. He started grinding his bum down on his clothed erection then let out small whimpers until his older self stopped him.

“Don’t you think Harry deserves to have a little fun with me too?” His older self asked. Louis slowly nodded and hesitantly slid off his lap. He watched him signal Harry over but then watched him lay down. “Remember when I told you how good you would look riding my face? Well here’s your chance baby” Harry made a small noise before taking off his small boxers and sitting right above Older Louis’ face.

Fuck was this really happening? He thought to himself. Was he really watching Harry ready to be eaten out by his older self? He pinched himself a little before realizing that yeah this is real. Before Harry sat on Older Louis’ face he spoke up.

“Hey Louis can you go get lube?” He asked calmly as if he wasn’t hard and had Harry’s pink hole directly in front of his face.

“Okay” Louis said before going over and getting it from the drawer.

“Good, now here’s what’s going to happen, Louis get over and spread your asscheeks, I’m going to finger you while Harry rides my face, does that sound good?” And fuck that was the most hottest things he’s ever heard. “Okay baby spread your cheeks and sit on my face” He heard Harry let out small whimpers before feeling fingers circle around his hole and started letting out whimpers of his own.

“Fuck both of you guys are so tight” He said before diving his tongue into Harry’s tight pink hole again. He started moaning again letting out small ‘Daddy’s’ as he bounced on his face feeling the stubble start to bruise his pale thighs.

“Fuck” Louis moaned out as his older self rubbed his prostate. He started pushing his fingers in deeper hearing him make small high pitched moans. He looked over to see Harry and it took all of his strength to come right then and there.

He sat on top of his older self’s face bouncing desperately panting and letting out an occasional “Daddy please”. His face was completely flushed and lips were insanely red, probably from biting them. His long hair almost covering his face. His nipples were hard noticing Harry pinching one of them and fuck it was so hot. His eyes lowered down to his cock and it was hard, flushed and begging for release.

He suddenly felt his prostate being nudged again and let out and embarrassingly loud moan. He started pushing his fingers in deeply trying to hit that spot over and over again. He grabbed a hold of his cock getting ready to come until he felt empty. He made a small whimper before looking over to see Harry with a confused face too. They were about to speak when Older Louis beat them to it.

“It’s nice to know that you guys wanted more, but I have something else planned” He said with a devilsh grin looking directly at Harry. “Baby do you think you can take both of your Daddy’s cocks in your nice pretty hole at once?”

And well shit. They both fucking chocked at that sentence looking at each other then facing his older self again. Can Harry really take both of their cocks at once? They’re both the same size but they were so /thick/. He was about to say something but Harry suddenly spoke up

“Y-yes daddy” Harry said and that was it. Older Louis sat up and gave him a proper kiss then started so suck on his bottom lip causing Harry to make small whimpers. He then pulled away and grabbed the lube.

“Alright baby doll, get on all fours so we can properly finger you” Older Louis said before squeezing some onto his fingers and handing it to Louis. He also coated his fingers too edging them to Harry’s rim along with one of his older self’s fingers. They both pushed in one finger listening to Harry let out small whimpers. They both started pushing each if their fingers inside Harry’s already wet hole feeling the tight warm heat surrounding their fingers.

“Daddys please more” Harry moaned out pushing his hips back more. Older Louis obliged slipping in another finger, both trying to find his prostate

“God baby you’re such a fucking slut” Older Louis said before jabbing at his prostate.

“Daddy please” Harry breathed suddenly getting overwhelmed by another finger getting added to his stretched out hole.

“Fuck you’re so desperate for it aren’t you?” Louis finally spoke up getting back to his dominant side. He spanked his ass before telling him to answer his question.

“Yes Daddy I’m so hard right now, want both of your thick cocks to fill me up” They both slipped their fingers out leaving Harry to let out a dissatisfied sound.

“God you’re such a whore aren’t you baby? Wanting to get two cocks inside you” Older Louis grunted before slicking his hard cock with lube holding it in front of Harry’s used hole

“Daddy please want you inside me” He begged before he felt older Louis’ cock enter inside him. He let out a small pleasurable sound before asking him to move. Louis looked at them, pumping his cock to the sight before him. His older self started picking up the pace, ramming inside Harry.

“D-daddy need more, p-please”Harry’s choked feeling his cock brush his prostate. Older Louis nodded before adding a finger to his hole next to his cock. He started pumping it along with his thrusts before adding another then another until he had three fingers inside him along with his cock. He started going deeper hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust of his cock and fingers.

“God baby you look to good taking my cock and fingers inside you, imagine how you’ll look with two cocks inside you” Older Louis said thrusting up faster. 

“Please” Harry said before coming all over his stomach. Older Louis slipped out of him before turning him to face him.

“Do you think you can still ride both of your daddy’s cocks?” Older Louis asked Harry giving kisses to his flushed face.

“Yes Daddy, I-I can” Harry whispered. Older Louis laid down on the bed, avoiding the side with Harry’s come. He signaled Harry to go over his side, lining his puffy hole over his cock.

“Alright princess, sit on daddy’s cock” Older Louis said grabbing on to Harry’s waist. He whimpered feeling oversensitive when his head slipped inside his hole.

“Okay baby, your other Daddy’s cock is going to go inside your sweet hole too, is that okay baby?” He asked ribbing circles on his pretty love handles.

“Y-yeah” Harry said as he fully sat on Older Louis’ cock

“Okay Louis, come over here and lay down on the opposite side of me” Louis came over to the opposite of his older self and laid down. His legs were on each side of his older  
self’s body feeling Harry’s soft bum against his cock.

“Okay baby doll, lift up your hips but keep your other daddy’s cock still inside you, got that?” Louis softly said caressing his bum. Harry slowly nodded before doing what Louis asked him. Louis then started nudging his head into Harry’s hole and fuck it was so fucking tight. Harry tensed up causing both of them to stop.

“Do you want to stop baby? It’s okay if you want to, we understand” Older Louis said rubbing up and down Harry’s slim waist

“N-no, just needed t-time to adjust” Harry breathed out eyes glossy and voice barely working. He then starting sinking down again letting out small whimpers and cries.

“You’re doing so well baby” Louis said grabbing Harry’s cock and pumping slowly trying to distract him from the sudden stretch.

“Just relax princess, It’s okay” Older Louis encouraged rubbing small circles on Harry’s love handles and the other rubbing one of Harry’s nipples. “So good for both of your daddies”

With a few more encouraging words and pleasurable strokes and rubs by the two Louis’s, he was finally sat on both cocks, feeling each of their balls against his bum.

“F-fuck daddies” Harry whimpered out, swiveling his hips trying ti adjust to their sizes. Every time he moved his hips a bit, he could feel one of their cocks rub against his prostate and fuck it was too much.

“It’s okay baby, can you move for us please?” Louis asked trying to keep his voice because shit, it felt so nice. He felt his older self’s cock against his own and to make it better it was also surrounded by Harry’s wet tight walls. Overall, he felt amazing.

“O-okay daddy” Harry whispered before lifting up and slamming himself back on both of their cocks causing all of them to moan out loud. Harry swiveled his hips again before making small bounces on their cocks. It felt really amazing for the both of them, feeling each of their cocks slide against each other along with Harry’s tight hole

“Fuck baby, you’re doing so good, can you go faster for us love” Older Louis asked Harry who was trying to respond to him. He started going faster feeling his prostate being rubbed each time he came up and down. He felt his eyes water and tears staring to stream down his face because fuck it was just so overwhelming and he was still sensitive.

“Daddies, I can’t, it’s too much” He choked out, still trying to bounce on their cocks.

“It’s okay sweet heart, let your daddies do some of the work, alright baby”Older Louis said as both him and Louis grabbed on to his waist and started fucking him into a steady rhythm. Harry started sobbing on top of them overwhelmed by how much pleasure he was having. Each thrust started edging him closer to his release. The other two Louis’s weren’t doing much better either. Both of their cocks were being pressed in closer by Harry’s walls sliding against each other perfectly while hearing Harry’s whimpers and cries.

“D-daddies please I-I think I’m going to come”He whimpered out feeling Louis’ cock hit his prostate dead on “Daddy!” Harry cried out trying to ride them again

“We’re close too baby, just wait a bit more for your daddies okay baby?” Louis said fucking up into Harry

“Yeah princess, doing so well for the both of us, just a while longer” Older Louis added. Harry just simply nodded his head before fucking himself down on their cocks  
The friction was just so pleasurable for both of them and they didn’t seem like they could take any longer. The two Louis’s starting fucking up into Harry quick and hard while Harry started bouncing faster meeting their thrusts and feeling his prostate being hit each time. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Harry spoke up.

“Daddies I-I think I’m g-gonna-”

“Come for us princess” Louis said before thrusting up into Harry again. He let out a small “Daddies” as he came sending streaks of come covering his tummy for the second time and some landing on the bed. Both Louis’s followed in after fucking into him faster before shooting come deep inside Harry’s abused hole. They carefully slipped Harry off of their cocks, whimpering because of the over sensitivity. They all layed on the bed breathing heavily trying to process what just happened

“Are you good baby doll?” Older Louis asked softly stroking Harry’s tear covered cheeks

“y-yeah just a little sore s’all” He croaked out trying to stay focused

“Good” Louis said wiping off Harry’s tears and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Older Louis got up and got a flannel cleaning all of them up before laying down again. He started spooning Harry while he was cuddled up against Louis’s chest.

“Hey I thought you said after you come you’d leave” Louis suddenly said waking Harry up from his blissful state

“I did say that just give it a few minutes” Older Louis said before giving a kiss to Harry’s soft back. Louis just nodded before falling asleep.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Louis woke up after an hour finding Harry cuddled to his side and seeing his older self nowhere in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter @hesprincess please !


End file.
